To Our Demise
by Sallen
Summary: That berry stunt was a strong rebellious action. Not only did it get us into a whole lot of trouble, but it got us put back into the Aaena again. But this time with our old enemies from our first Games: Cato, Clove, Rue, Foxface, Marvel. They're all back.
1. Surprise of the Night

**A/N: Hello, you guys. This is my first actual posted story, and I hope you all enjoy it. I try to think outside of the box, but I'm hopeless at it. However, I haven't seen a story like this before in the Hunger Games. This is completely Moolight7's idea, and I'm happy to say she wants me to have it and revise it. She doesn't care for it anymore, and I hope she writes more soon...** **I have redone the first chapter, and I made it much longer... Anyway, I will now shut up and hand it over to you readers/peepers.**

**Disclaimer: Though to my sadness, I do not own the Hunger Games. Or any of the well-developed characters in it.**

**Excuse my horrible Grammar too...**

* * *

><p><em>I am now eighteen years old. I won the 74th Annual Hunger Games along with Peeta Mellark. And we were saved from the 75th Annual Hunger Games. I led the Rebellion, and helped to take down the Capitol. And while I took President Coin's life from her, she took my sister's life from me. I am the Mockingjay. I am the Girl on Fire. But I am also only Katniss Everdeen...<em>

* * *

><p>The room District 13 presented to me after the rebellion is quiet and glorious, similar to the old Capitol's rooms. The <em>pit-patting<em> of the rain against the window seal blossoms into a dark life, a life telling me that the night will not be a good one. Lately the rain has been the most peaceful of events.

Peeta lies at my side, on my half-made-half-thrown bed, caressing my dark hair as I lean against his warm body. His blue eyes glare toward the ceiling, thoughts masked by an enigmatic gaze. His brow furrows, and it's clear he is thinking truly long and hard.

I lower my eyes to stare at the door, partly hoping for someone to come in. So they can end the peculiar silence that came so easily now. I'm greeted by a simple flash of lighting illuminating a petite portion of the doorway, and, low and behold: a crack of thunder.

I'm just about to ask for Peeta's thought when he speaks, "The Hunger Games are over for us." He whispers, turning his head slightly so he faces me. "Real or Not Real?"

_Real? Are they _really_ finished or is it _another_ one of the Capitol's ways of manipulation?_

The Capitol wouldn't have given up so easily, even if Snow was gone. One man isn't the world. I remember the sight of the deaths I saw as we attempted to take Snow and the Capitol down. Finnick Odair's, Boggs's, Prim's, and many more. So many more. It took a lot to get here, and in the conclusion we ended up with the deaths of friends and the continuation of the Hunger Games one last time.

Peeta was right, by agreeing to continue the Games we went right back to where we had started. We were like a smaller version of the Capitol, with so much less power and control. Though, we could always _dissemble_ the Reaping - it wasn't until the next week anyway. Everyone watches the Capitol updates, only one telegraph could get all of Panem to know about the abrupt end.

But there's always the reason as to why we made _the_ decision.

I take a swift glance at him and turn away when I see him waiting for an answer. The _right_ answer. "I can't say," I tell him. "…but they are over for _us_ and if not, we'll find a way out."

_Because we always do_, I think, even when I clearly know that we never do.

Peeta looks a bit quizzical, like he realizes I'm simply trying to make things better than what they really are. _Right, he is._

Haymitch hastily swings the door open, making it crash into the wall, and for a moment I actually believe that the door would fall apart. Just like Haymitch to make such an entrance.

_A knock would do you some good next time_, Effie Trinket would say.

But that would never be _my_ reply to Haymitch.

The drunk immediately sweeps the door back and locks it intensely; as if he was afraid someone completely unwanted would enter my room sometime soon.

Like Effie herself.

"Good news," Haymitch somewhat shouts drowsily, making his already intoxicated body even more insane. "And not so good news." I half-expected his yellow smile to fade, but, like always, it doesn't.

He's always the one with the bad news. I start to wonder if he actually enjoys breaking to us the information we would so obviously not like. It may be some form of happiness or completion…

"You've stopped your drinking habit?" Peeta guesses dully, aware of no liquor bottle in our old mentor's hand.

I was surprised to see Haymitch manage a hard smile that looked as if it was going to kill him. It's a rare occasion when Haymitch smiles, out of happiness not deviousness, his Hunger Games put him through a lot. He was the winner of the 2nd Quarter Quell where he had to go against 47 tributes, twice as much as he would have had to in the regular Games, leaving him with one hand clutching liquor and the other a sharp knife.

"Not so much," Haymitch answers, his grin never falling. "Good News first: You two will have _much_ more time together!"

_That's it? No, Haymitch. That's not good or even bad news. It's only average. Peeta and I basically see one another every hour of every day. So, there is not much of a change…_

Peeta must be thinking the same thing, for he tells Haymitch, "We see each other all the time, Haymitch. How is anything different?"

Haymitch relieves his smile. And his face slowly transforms into the scowl we've known since forever ago. "Not much of a surprise is it?" _No_. Haymitch doesn't even wait for an outspoken reply. "Then you'll really get a kick out of this: The Capitol has come to a decision. A final decision. Over that little stunt a couple years back."

_Super_, I think to myself, _the Capitol is __still__ not over the trick with the berries._ The same trick that got District 12 burned to the ground, the one that killed our friends and family, and the same one that started the big fuss over us. All of Panem knows about the berries. All of Panem knows about us.

All of Panem knows about the Girl on Fire and the Boy With the Bread.

Peeta and I steal a glance at one another. I have a clue as to what is about to come, but why not hope it isn't so very predictable? And while I'm too busy wondering what Peeta was thinking, Haymitch goes ahead and tells us.

"As decreed by Panem's _new_ president…" _New_? "The act of the Star-Crossed Lovers from District Twelve will…"

_A new president that's against us? _Another_ Snow that will take the Capitol and make it into demise? Basically, everything we went through, as opposed to the Arena - twice, District 12's bombing, and the Rebellion, we've failed?_

Reality grips me back, just in time to hear the last of Haymitch's speech:

"…The 74th Hunger Games was a hit with the action and suspense. In _honor_ of that, the Capitol chooses to bring _them_ back as not only a punishment, but as _this year's Annual Hunger Games_."

So, Peeta and I will be back into the Arena, fighting our old enemies, once more to the death.

* * *

><p><strong>To those from my SYOTs, I will be on more often. To those who recognize parts of this story, you should know it is based off of Moolight's. To those who are from Tears of Blood, you guys are amazing. And to those who are just now figuring out who I am because this is only my <em>third<em> story, thanks for at least reading this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be much longer.  
><strong>


	2. Station

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games= Not mine.**

**Note: Mockingjay _Spoilers!_** _**(Thanks, Kenzie!:)**_

* * *

><p>I will see all my old opponents. Cato, Clove, Marvel, Foxface, Glimmer… They're all alive, someway… somehow. And while I was undoubtedly on the Careers' watch two years ago, I'll surely be the first one on the list this year.<p>

But I won't be alone. No, I'll have Peeta. And Rue.

Rue the sweet little 12-year-old that I was so distracted by in the Capitol before. The way she stood. Just like a bird. On her toes, arms slightly extended to her side as if she was ready to take flight at the slightest of sound. The way she looked. Dark hair and skin-nothing unlike her district partner, Thresh. Thresh had kindly let me live after I told him that I had sung to Rue until she passed. Both were undoubtedly experts in agriculture, for that _was_ District Eleven's specialty.

"Haymitch," I begin, lost in both disbelief and bewilderment. "How… how could it be possible? To bring back the tributes, I mean?"

If there was any chance of Rue having another try at life, I'd _have_ to be the first to know. Suddenly, I am overwhelmed with Rue's last few moments 2 years ago. Her _killer_, Marvel, desperately trying to extract my silver arrow from his body, and then drowning in his own blood. His cannon came minutes afterward. Rue had asked for only two things: for me to sing to her until she died and my victory of the Games. Both as to I gladly did.

Haymitch makes himself comfortable at the wall facing Peeta and I, his slant body leaning on the barrier that separated us three from the hallways. After a long moment of silence he continues.

"Well, Sweetheart, since the Capitol doesn't specifically like me either, I don't have that answer. But I have a handful of guesses. One being the Capitol received the data from the dead tributes and implanted them into new bodies, so they could motivate even after death. Or they could have even used their technology as well as District Three's and District Six's drugs."

One part of my brain is pounding, hard, but the other is actually agreeing with our old mentor. He may be a drunk, but he's usually right- with the Games that is.

"Peeta?" I inquire, questionably. He hadn't said a word, and he didn't really seem to be that much _surprised_ about the news either.

Peeta nods, staring at Haymitch, he asks. "When do we go back? To the Capitol I mean."

Haymitch rises, slowly and quietly. "Tonight," he says when he's satisfied of his height. "We leave _tonight_." He brutally ignores our shocked faces, and heads to the door. "And since there's no Snow lurking around there, we should have a safe trip…" _Except for the _new_ president._ He opens the door and turns back one more time. "And if all goes well: We'll have a safe trip out. Now start _packing, _we leave around midnight." And he slams the door shut, leaving Peeta and I in the ghostly room.

I wonder what he means by _packing_. It's not like we get to bring anything up there but the clothes on our back and maybe a token. Mine being, of course, the pin that was given to me by my now dead friend Madge.

Peeta jumps from my side. "I'd better start…" It seems like _packing_ isn't such a good use of wording now. "…gathering up I guess."

He gives me a simple kiss before exiting the room in a goofy way. He might be just as distracted as I am about the arena coming into our lives for the _third_ time. It'd be hard to ignore it; no one could wish they'd be back there, I don't even think the Careers could.

_Especially _not_ Cato…_

I can hear Peeta's footsteps fade, and then there's a noise that sounds like a door slamming. Afterwards, everything goes absolutely mute. I check the clock sitting on my dresser. _8:42. Well, I might have enough time to get some rest_. But sleep was actually the last thing on my mind.

I slide far up on my bed, ignoring the fact that I still had my hunting boots on, and drifted off.

I wake up to loud footsteps in the hall. Immediately, my eyes shoot open and I jerk my head up to see Peeta opening the entrance to my room.

He sees me straight away, and then blushes a bright red. "Oh, sorry…" He says, he stands frozen, most likely deciding on whether he should leave or not. "Were you asleep?"

"No…" I lie. "I was just lying down for a bit. No biggie."

I notice he doesn't carry anything, nothing to remind him of our District. The same place we'd be presenting again, despite our home's destruction….

"You don't have a token?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. Why should I? There's practically nothing left of any of it…"

I ignore his question and remove myself from my bed. I grab my Mockingjay pin with ease, and note the time. _11:08_. A thought crosses my mind. "Peeta, does the rest of Panem know we're going back?" I know he hasn't been told anything, but I have the urge to ask anyway.

"I don't doubt it." He answers. "Word travels fast in the Capitol. If the outlying Districts don't know now, they will later…"

He grabs a remote from the top of my dresser and hits a small red button. The T.V.'s black screen instantly blooms with color, and Atala, the woman that had run our training from our Games, comes into view.

"-tributes will be back alongside Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark for this year's Hunger Games. The Capitol refuses to answer how these tributes are brought back, or how they have been dealt with." Atala steps aside to reveal the Capitol's domineering gates. "We'll have an update A.S.A.P. for all of you viewers in a bit. Now in other news-"

Peeta flicks the T.V. off and it goes dark once more. "Guess they do already." He says.

I grab my father's jacket that _still_ is a couple sizes too big, and exit the room, Peeta right behind. I hear as he closes the door tightly.

"It's not midnight yet, Katniss." He says. "What are we going to do in the extra time?"

That puts me to a halt. It may be a 10 minute ride down, our rooms being one of the highest levels and all. The building was amazing alike the Training Center in the Capitol. Every room, every area of the place, resembled the Training Center from Diameter to height.

I think of one of the only suggestions I could get into my head: "We could go down to the Training Area."

"And _train_?" He asks in disbelief.

"No. To just… _talk_, I guess."

He nods, looking a bit confused. He offers me his hand and I grab it without hesitation.

Like everything else, the Training Area is designed to look like the same one we had to use in the Capitol. Even now I can still see our old competitors: Wiress and Beetee starting a fire, Cato practicing with his spears, even Woof sword fighting. But I know it's all in my head, and for some reason I'm hoping it's not.

Peeta sits down where I guess the Gamemakers were intended to be seated at the original center. I somewhat follow him. From up here we can see the whole Gym. No one's here yet, which makes me a bit more comfortable. If I'm alone with anyone, I'm happy it's Peeta.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Peeta asks.

I nod, reluctantly. "Yes, none too good though. But I'm not looking forward to going back into the original one."

_I'm sure no one is, _I tell myself, foolishly.

"Peeta gives me his famous smile, "I know,"

I don't speak to him for a while, so we just sit there as if we're not going to see our old enemies from the dead in the near future. After a while, my head starts to pound at the thought, and I feel horribly ill.

Peeta stares at me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head, unsure but I tell him. "I don't know." Lie number one. "Maybe… maybe, I'm feeling strange because the thought of going back in the arena."

He shrugs, looking a bit concerned. "Or maybe because of the _tributes_?"

_Yeah, that's _the_ answer. _But I can't bring myself to say it.

"What do you think? About the tributes," I ask him, trying to distract myself from the increasing pain.

He pauses, "I'm not positive. I hate it that we have to go against them again, but I keep asking myself: 'Is it right to give them another chance?' I mean, they could win, but if not then it's just the same as they ended up before…"

"…Dead" I finish. I know what he means. Another chance means another death.

"Yes, what about you?" He asks, "How do you feel about them?"

I'm still for a few moments. I don't know _exactly_ how I feel. "I can't say. I'm not looking forward to seeing the Careers again, I know that." I try to give a faint smile, my lips twitching a bit more the harder I try.

Peeta laughs, "And Rue?"

I stop 'smiling'. Even at the mention of Rue my illness grows. Guilty. _That's_ how I feel about her. If we haven't had teamed up would she had lived? A lot of things would have changed. My mind forms a mental picture of both her and Marvel dying, their cannons. I quickly brush the image away. It's probably not the time to think of that. "I want her to have a second chance," I admit. "But I don't want her to die again. I don't want her or Glimmer or Cato or Foxface to die again. _Anyone_. Even if we should have wanted them to in the first place. Just so we could win..."

"I know," He says. "I couldn't stand the feeling I received when I saw some of the tributes' deaths."

Effie Trinkets, green heels clicking on their way up the stairs, appears out of nowhere, "There you two are!" She says as angry as only Effie can. "We've been waiting for you two! Haymitch is about to have a _fit_!"

She still wears her strange pink wig that she had 2 years ago. Her Springtime Green dress has been replaced by a new neon orange one that could catch a _dog's_ attention.

We stand up and follow her down the stairs, without a thought in mind.

It doesn't take long for the three of us to reach the exit. Haymitch is already there, like Effie had claimed, walking in full circles. He looks tired- well _duh_, it's midnight after all. He has bags under his eyes and his clothes are raggedy. "Where have you been?" He asks, or more like yelled.

"We-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. We need to get to the station. _Prompt_."

Only one thing crosses my mind. "_Station_?"

But Haymitch ignores me. He pulls open the doors without difficulty, revealing the rush of cold air, and that's when I realize that the storm hadn't eased at all.

_Life couldn't get much better than this…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go. Now, I am going to re-watch Children of the Corn! <em>**

**_Isaac and Malachai FTW! He Who Walks Behind the Rows!_**

**_Ugh.  
><em>**


	3. Allies to Gain

**Disclaimer: The Hunger is not mine...**

**MOCKINGJAY SPOLIERS!**

* * *

><p>"Katniss," Effie's shriek pierces my thoughts like a million tiny scratches over a chalkboard. Her fist rapidly knocks at the door from the hallway. <em>How long has it been since she tried to contact me? <em>"Haymitch wishes to speak with you!" The banging discontinues, and the speedy _clicking_ of her ridiculous heels begins. "Right _now_, Katniss!"

She steps to the next place, damaging the entrance of what must be Peeta's room. "You too, Peeta!" Yep. Peeta's room. "Haymitch needs to see you! You are going to be _late_!"

_Is she in a mad mood because _she_ had to be the one to get us, or because she didn't get enough _beauty_ sleep?_

The sound of a door opening overcomes Effie's heels. "It's about time, Peeta!" Her voice is muffled by my scrambling to the feet. "Katniss, come! We'll be waiting with your mentor."

_No use in keeping everyone waiting when I'm the only one in need of hurrying._

Last night we had reached the train just in time before it had left. Pure luck. My so called room was tidy, maybe because I didn't have anything to throw around with me. I've actually spent the _whole_ day resting and thinking… I slip on a green t-shirt and jeans, lying on the foot of my bed, and begin to silently make my way through the train. At the end of the long narrow hallway is a small window which provides me an image from the other side. I'm able to see Haymitch chugging down _another_ bottle and Peeta, across from him, watching. His lips are moving but I can't hear what he's saying.

Once I get in the dining area, Haymitch stops drinking to glare at me, "Ah, Sweetheart, sit… we have to talk." Then he chugs down a bottle of white liquor, _as if he needed anymore._

I carefully take a seat next to Peeta. "Drunk?" I mouth, covering a small portion of my lips so Haymitch can't read them.

"Drunk," He confirms, also mouthing it. He's wearing the same clothing he had when we arrived. They're still soaking wet, but he doesn't seem to mind; _neither_ does Haymitch. I hear as the remaining rainwater drops from the cloth and hits the wooden floor below us.

Haymitch puts down his drink slowly, breaking the noise. "The Games. You're going back in them within a few days."

Peeta and I wait, expecting him to say something else, but he doesn't.

"Yes, we know, but what did you want to say?" Peeta asks, looking confused and agitated.

Haymitch makes for his liquor again and drinks the little bit of what's left of it. The last of it falls to his tongue, signaling his need for yet _another_ one. "I need you two to have a strategy, before you go back. You don't want to die on the first day do you?" He gives a small laugh, but neither Peeta nor I join in. He wipes his grin from his face. "Careers, you'll need to pretend you're Careers again if you want to live. If you don't… you won't have much of a chance. The tributes know about your skills _this_ time. They keep the both of you away from each other, and any arsenal, you're goners."

Neither Peeta nor I disagree; we know it's true.

"What you're saying is: we need to make allies." I state, feeling confident that I know where this is all going.

Haymitch nods, "_Anyone_ would be better than no one."

_Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all. _I can almost hear Gale's voice in my head. It's the same advice he had given me when he had come to say goodbye. I begin to wonder if he's actually worried about me. Being so close to the Capitol, he's bound to know about Peeta and me. I'm not sure if we're still best friends or if we're friends at all anymore, but wouldn't he still _care_? He could be married for all I know, he could have wiped his mind of any memory we had together.

I decide it's better to not know.

"I want you to think about who you want as allies this year. And don't give me an excuse saying that you can't find anyone this year; you did before and you will tomorrow." Haymitch gives me a stern look. "I want you to recruit that little girl from 11, and if you can: her district ally. It looks as if they could be of use."

I nod, knowing Rue will be my partner for certain, but Thresh…he had no one. He had sprint off into a far side of the arena. He might not want to be partners with anyone, but it's worth a shot I presume.

Haymitch doesn't utter anything else, so I assume he's finished for the night. I get up from my chair and almost slip on the water that had fallen from Peeta's jacket. I brush it off, and walk back through the hall until I reach the entrance to my own room. I barge open the door looking around as if someone had tried to sneak their way in here. Once I'm satisfied I close the door behind me and climb on the edge of my bed for no particular reason at all. As if on cue a knock comes from the outside of my room, and Peeta lets himself inside.

When he sees me lying on my bed, he speaks up. "You okay?"

"Yes," I say, not looking at him.

He nods, apparently thoughtful. "Do you want to pass the time until morning then? Decide on the ally situation and all…."

I glance at my clock. _3:36. _"What morning?" I say with a chuckle that surprises me. "No, we can now if you want."

He shuts the door behind us. "We might as well." He sits next to me, examining the frown I wear on my olive skin. "We don't have to obtain any allies. Maybe Rue will be okay alone."

"No," I say quickly. "It's not Rue. I _want_ her with us, but it's just everyone else. We don't know them enough to trust them. How can we just… make allies and not expect them to turn on us?"

Peeta shrugs. "District 3 and 10 seem nice. They don't look like they'll turn on anyone... And maybe the tributes from 8 are okay too."

"Doubt it," I say uncontrollably. "The girl from 8 will no doubtfully remember you."

He shrugs, as if he doesn't memorize, but _really_ I can see right through him. I know he feels guilty about killing her, and he can't hide _that_ despite everything else he can.

"District 3, _8_, and 10?" I ask. "And Thresh and Rue, well, we have a group going on. And if they disagree?"

"We don't bother them once more." Peeta adds. "You ought to really get some sleep." He says noting my worn features. "After all, we see our old enemies in the dawn." He removes himself from my bed hastily. "First stop: the Capitol…"

I finish for him. "Next: _Home_."

* * *

><p><strong>No rant today. I skimmed over Mockingjay, so when I read it: I didn't pay attention... So, yeah... sure me. <strong>

**So who should become allies with Katniss and Peeta?  
><strong>


	4. Preparation for the Worst

**Disclaimer: THG isn't mine...**  
><strong>MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!<strong>  
><strong>Nyan cat may appear...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Katniss, hurry," Again Effie calls, "You wouldn't fancy to be late for your interviews! It may be later on tonight, but <em>the faster we arrive, the faster we leave!"<em>

Oh, Effie…

Remembering my late appearance last night, I drag myself out of the bed, and rush to the door. On my way out, I managed to just come face-to-face with Effie Trinket, only inches separated our faces from one another.

"Goodness, Katniss," Effie retreats, taking small and many steps back. "Why the rush?"

Just like Effie.

Moments passed when the train ride was sent to a halt, and Effie, dressed in now dark attire completed with beads and flowers, danced to the outskirts of the train. Well, her bright pink wig seems to enlighten her clothing… She waits patiently as the doors creak slightly open, her eyes poking through the window that stands at her side.

I follow closely behind her, still in my ragged clothing. Wouldn't Effie have commanded my changing of clothes by now? Or is she too delusional from the excitement of being in the Capitol?

Then something manages to alert my thoughts... _Cinna_. Could he possibly return? If the tributes are back couldn't Cinna be back as well? What about Portia and Peeta's prep team? Is it likely for them to all be waiting at the moment?

"Effie!" I say loud enough to get her attention.

"Yes?" She continues to glare in awe through the window. "Go on. I'm sure we'll be there anyhow, Katniss. It surely won't take long…" I stare, unable to comprehend her words. What is she talking about this time? Her pale face bobs in my direction and her old pink 'hair' bounds around her head, showing I've gotten her attention. "Hmm?"

I suppose that the _Now or Never_ policy makes its entrance here. "What about Cinna?" I ask in hope for a good answer. "Is he alive? And Portia too?"

Effie places her skeletal finger close to her lips, "It's a surprise, Katniss dear. You'll soon see." She gives me a scary white grin, which answers my question, and turns back to exit the train as the doors start to open fully this time.

_Yes_. My heart skips a beat. _Cinna is really alive._ I can see him once more. All I need to do is survive a day in the Capitol. Like before, a day can be torturous.

The first step I obtain on Capitol grounds drives me back to my first day here. The whole sight was spectacular before, and it still is now. The shiny luster glimmering off the buildings and skyscrapers stand magnificently atop the solid, hard packed earth of the one place we all dread.

When Effie and I manage to get out, Peeta and Haymitch are already making their way in the training center's gate, but with Effie's urge to be there on time we're also able to catch up. Peeta is dressed in a beautiful tuxedo all ready to make his entrance, and Haymitch holds a bundle of white cloth in his arms. He doesn't seem to have a drink with him which I can tell is almost driving him insane.

"It's worthy that you care enough for your outer shell, Haymitch, to not clutch a bottle in one hand." Effie smiles for whatever camera has her under surveillance.

Haymitch, though, only grumbles. "Here," He turns to me, avoiding Effie's questionable gaze. "You look pretty poor," He tosses me the cloth, looking weary, which may be a result of not having liquor by his side.

I catch the clothing graciously, somewhat testing my mentor's throwing accuracy. Then, after receiving an insulting glare from Haymitch _and_ Effie, I unravel it to see an amazing dress with long see-through sleeves and a thick snow white blouse. The bottom is full and is covered in soft material not to mention its quiet heavy. I stare at it for as long as I can, wondering about my stylist, and if he's thinking about me right now.

But I can only still see him being beat to the ground by the Capitol men, just because of his design. His _Mockingjay_ design. A sign of rebellion, a beautiful piece.

"Let's get you tidied up for your talk with Caesar." Effie rushes, putting a cold hand on my shoulder, and escorts the three of us through the gates and into the large elevator.

The elevator is the exact same as I remember it being; only this time I don't have the urge to ride it again. It's almost like we're going back into the arena for the first time, but in a way it's not. We _are_ going back in the arena, but this time we know exactly who we'll be fighting and what they can do. I'm not worried, but I get a bit agitated when I imagine what sadistic way the Careers plan to take Peeta and me out. Brutally, anything in their force can be used, and I'm not looking forward to Clove shoving a knife through my back.

In no time the elevator comes to an end and the doors are shoved open, revealing a nice looking hallway. It's the exact same as the one we had walked through in our first Games. _Way to go for the moment. _

I could literally hold a tour, going around saying and pointing: "This is where I spoke to Cinna! And this is where I saw my prep team! And, oh, _this_ is where I shoved Peeta into a vase, cutting his hands…"

_I'm sure the Capitol will just _adore_ that._

Effie takes me to a random room and opens the door with a smile, "This is your new room, Katniss," She says, waving me into the chilly space. Haymitch shows Peeta to his room, but doesn't bother to open the door for him. When Peeta walks in, Haymitch frowns, his voice following after him. "Don't expect me to do _everything_, boy."

Effie gives him a long, cold stare, "Come, Haymitch." She almost spits, "A certain somebody wants to see us." She flashes me another creepy grin, tilting her head slightly, and walks off, Haymitch right behind her.

Peeta laughs, "Are they acting a bit _strange_ to you?" He asks, waiting for the both of them to be out of earshot.

"They've always been strange to me," I say under my breath, but I manage to laugh with him despite what we'll be dealing with tonight.

"You should get ready, Katniss. Haymitch demanded I should early." He tells me. "I'll be waiting out here if you want; I don't need anything from my room actually."

I nod towards him, and step into my new room, closing the door tightly behind me. I slip off my worn clothes and replace them with the dress Haymitch had given me. It seems to fit perfectly, but if Cinna had designed it, it probably would. I let my hair fall from its traditional braid and brush through it with my fingertips. My room looks the same as it had before too. Almost nothing has changed, but I don't really put much thought into it.

So much space, but nothing to waste it up with.

I slip on some white heals that sit on my bed and take a few steps in them. Once I'm sure I have the hang of it I step outside with Peeta.

"You don't want to braid your hair?" He asks, a bit surprised, as I lock the door.

I shake my head, wondering what my mother must be feeling like right now. "Not today," I don't want to even think about her reaction when we go into the arena again. She'll be horrified, and I can't keep myself distracted about that. Not when I have to pretend to be proud for the audience in a few minutes.

The elevator dings and opens for Haymitch and Effie to see us down the hallway. Effie gestures for us to join them, and we do, reluctantly. Her face lightens up at the sight of our clothing.

"Oh, Katniss, you look beautiful!" She says as we enter. "And you too, Peeta."

Peeta turns a bright red. I don't think anyone _has_ called him beautiful, or at least I hope no one has, coming from anyone but Effie would be a bit creepy.

I don't pay them any attention and end up lost in my own thoughts. I'll be seeing my fellow tributes in a few minutes _again_. Am I excited? No, not really. I want to see Rue again, but not the looks I'll receive from the other tributes. Especially not the Careers…

_Ding!_

The elevator breaks my train of thought, and the doors open for us. The room is a bit unfamiliar and lights shine everywhere almost blinding me. I see Peeta's hand hover over his eyes, showing he, too, is having problems with the lighting. Basically, I can only see a big white blob in front of us, and then after my eyes adjust I can make out the stage in the center of the room. It's decorated with all sorts of colorful items and chairs. And in those chairs are 22 familiar faces.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I hear Caesar Flickerman cry, "Here are your 74th Hunger Games _victors_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever had a day when you just wanted to... cry? Just cry, and never stop? Well, today has been one of those days for me. <strong>

**Anyway, yeah, that was fast... I must have skipped plenty of the deatils I wanted to add in. **

**They are now in the Capitol. And are about to perfrom their amazing interviews, Katniss and Peeta. And the tributes;D But THIS interview will ONLY be for the Pre-Capitol chapters. Caesar is only evaluating how they feel about the decision now. So, yeah, good luck with that...**

**Thanks for saying who you guys thought should be in the alliance! It helps significantly, and I'll try to continue everyone's votes on characters.  
><strong>


	5. We Welcome You All, Tributes

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Caesar Flickerman cries, "Here are your 74th Annual Hunger Games _victors_!"

And within an instant the crowd goes wild. Children bound in the air, trying to get a better look at us, adults scream and cheer, and even Caesar Flickerman, himself, is clapping and laughing. Once the noise has died down, Effie and Haymitch leave us and join in with the crowd.

"C'mon," Caesar waves us over. This year his hair has been dyed neon orange, making him look almost like the fruit itself. "We don't bite!" And he swings his hand in his direction, motioning for us to come over.

The ironic thing is, _He_ won't bite, but I'm not so sure about some of the tributes behind him. Peeta and I avoid their faces as we slip right past them and join Caesar at the front of the stage.

Caesar sniffles a bit of a fake cry of sympathy. "It's great to have you two back in the Capitol." He says with a small puppy face. "Are you glad you're back, Katniss?"

I hesitate when he pushes the microphone to me. "I…"

And then I find a familiar face smiling at me in the crowd. His young features stick out to me like they did the first time we had met. He's possibly the most normal looking one out there, gold eyeliner being his only form of Capitol fashion. _Cinna_. And my heart almost flips, he's _really_ here.

I see his lips moving, but I'm a little too astounded to figure out what he wants me to say.

"I… have never been happier, Caesar." I lie in the microphone, still staring at Cinna who now gives me thumbs up.

The audience hoots for us, but behind me I can clearly hear a loud groan. I can only ignore it.

Caesar laughs. "And what about you, Peeta?"

I notice Peeta doesn't have a problem speaking. He's always had that certain charm. "I couldn't _wait_ to get here." Another lie.

"Super," Caesar says with a grin. "Are you aware of your friends being here?" He asks, waving over the line of tributes that glare at us, obviously knowing not one of our friends from 12 is out there in the audience. And preferring the tributes as our _friends_ is not a very accurate way of telling them _not_ to kill us.

"Yes," Peeta says quickly, pretending to not have doubts against our victory. "We know."

In the crowd Cinna makes an ark in the air. _Smile_. As much as I find it hard to do so, I manage it.

"How has it been like?" Caesar asks, noticing that we weren't in the mood to talk about our fellow tributes. "After the _rebellion_ and all, anything special going?"

Peeta smiles, "Only that we're seeing our competitors again." _Well, that is special. _And it _also_ earns him a snort from one of the tributes, but I don't care enough to find out whom.

Caesar and Peeta exchange with one another about how different it's been since our last trip down here until I finally drift off into my thoughts. I can still see Cinna among the audience, but there's something different about him, almost as if he's not quiet _here_. I can't make out what's different, but I know something is wrong. About this whole thing.

"Katniss," Caesar says in a clear voice. He must have asked a question by his tone…

"Hmm?" I ask, snapping back in order to show that he has my attention.

"I asked about your opinion," He says sweetly. "On the set. Do you not think it's wonderful?" He stops and turns his head in Cinna's direction, squinting his eyes and scanning the rows like a tiger would for its prey. "Is there a young man out there? Someone caught your eye?" Even Peeta plays along, looking in the crowd, but I know he's spotted Cinna by now.

Caesar beams, "I bet someone in your family is out there." _Yeah, like there's anyone else left. "_Is it Ms. Everdeen? Ms. Hawthorne? Gale?"

My face burns at the mention of Gale. His dark hair and olive skin run through my mind. His cold gray eyes and strong body. The way his snares were always perfect. What if he's watching right now?

_Stop_, I tell myself. _Don't think about him_.

On the grand screen I see it's clear that my face is red and I wait for a tribute or two to snicker, but it never comes. "No," I say, "I'm just curious to see who's out there tonight."

Caesar smiles pleasantly. "Are you looking forward to going back into the arena?" _Why would he even ask that? _"It's not every day you become victors_, _live past the Arena for a second time, and _still_ get another chance."

My choices are_: Sit here and lie in front of those who will most likely kill me, or tell the truth and pay the consequences later_. I glance back at Cinna, but all he does is smile. "…No."

Caesar exaggerates his gasp, but the audience is dead silent. "Why not? You have a good chance," He turns around, facing the other tributes, and Peeta does the same, but no matter what I still refuse to look back. "You _all_ do!" He adds, and turns my body around himself. "Isn't that right, Katniss?"

My eyes connect almost immediately with Rue's. She doesn't show much emotion, but she smiles. But it's not a soft, kind smile that I've seen since Prim. It's forlorn. _Lost_. On her right is Thresh, who just stares at me blankly, and on her left is the boy from 10, the one with the bad leg. Way on the other side sits Cato and Clove, and next to them are the tributes from 3 who are sinking down in their chairs, most likely feeling extremely insecure. I couldn't blame them; it would be uncomfortable if _I_ had to sit next to the children who individually hate me.

"Yes," I say, grabbing Peeta's hand, "We _all_ have a pretty good chance." And I think long and hard before adding. "_Again_."

"Well," Caesar says, appointed to the audience. "I think we're finished for tonight! We'll see you all in a few days when we interview all of our tributes for the _second_ time." He turns back to us, ignoring the applause and cheers from the crowd. "Feel free to talk to your _friends_ for a bit." He whispers to Peeta and me. Then he winks, and joins in with the crowd.

The word _friends_ pound in my mind. _How could you consider someone your friend if they'll be just as quick as turn on you as a murderer would? That they won't feel the slightest sympathy when you fall to the ground, dead? _But no, some tributes aren't that way, like Rue and Peeta for certain. But maybe the Careers will, but I can't say for sure since they might actually care for at least _someone_.

I don't bother to move from my current spot, and neither does Peeta. We just wait until everyone in the audience exits through the side doors and stand quietly afterward. Most of the tributes just ignore us, and leave without a word. But Cato stops by Peeta, whispers to him and stomps off... I can see the girl from District 6, on the edge of going down into tears, and her district ally is trying to comfort her with no achievement. The girl from 8 is glancing at Peeta numerous of times, but I don't see what use that would do for her since we're in the Capitol. Peeta couldn't, and certainly _wouldn't_, hurt her. The District 10 boy shuffles around in his seat, trying not to make eye contact with me, personally.

But finally, Rue stands.

She hasn't stopped smiling. It's a sympathetic smile, like you would have if someone was hurt or if you were sorry for something in the future. Of course, I'm sure, we _all_ are sorry for being placed back into the arena, but it being Rue; I can't help but wonder if it means something else. Her big brown eyes familiarize me, and her dark hair and skin shine under the bright lighting.

"Katniss," She says.

But I'm too dazed to say anything. What do you say to someone that you have believed to be dead for two years? _Hey, I'm happy you're not dead, but it's too bad it's not much of a reunion since we're both about to die in the arena anyway. _Or_: It's nice to know you're not in the grave. _I can't tell that to anyone, _especially_ not Rue. Seeing her in pain from the spear was bad enough, but some way, somehow, I'll have to watch her die again. Along with the rest of the tributes. And maybe even along with Peeta.

"Rue," I cope.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter. R &amp; R, or whatever you do best...<strong>

**~Sallen  
><strong>


	6. Reunion Part One

Cinna's soft hand cups around my shoulder, I have to admit I'm surprised, but I can't glimpse away from Rue. Not yet at least…

Rue glances at Thresh, feeling the awkwardness surrounding us. Is it truly possible that we're doing this all again? The Capitol has some pretty amazing abilities, but bringing the old tributes back… I don't see how it's likely.

For once, I turn, staring Cinna dead in the eye. It's actually him; his young features stick out to me making me realize how much I'd really remember all these years. He smiles like Rue had done. "Come on, Katniss." He says in a kind voice, "We have a lot of things to explain."

By _we_ he means him and Portia, maybe even Haymitch and Effie since they're both refusing to reveal anything else. And here they come now, Effie almost jumping with joy as she nearly knocks Haymitch away. Her eyes are filled with so much joy that I'm not even sure it's Effie anymore. She's always been the sensitive one, and maybe we all started to grow on her more. Portia is right behind her, the skin on her arms red as if she's been rubbing it too often. Haymitch probably looks the least excited, his usual frown written all over his face, but I can see a hint of a smile in it.

Peeta grabs my hand, and for the first time since Caesar's interview, I've noticed him. I look at him, letting his blue eyes stare into my grey ones. How the Capitol manages to do this al to us, I don't know, but the rest of the tributes seem to find the show interesting.

The girl from 6's muffled cries is the only thing heard in the area, but every few seconds they're getting softer and softer until they're no more. Her district ally is trying to comfort her, and there's something about the picture that reminds of me something. If only I could remember…

Haymitch gives a slight nod of his head, signaling for the rest of us to follow him back into the elevator. I can only imagine what our little group has to say. And what about Peeta's prep team? No doubt the Capitol would bring them back only to have them killed again. Isn't that why we're back in the Capitol?

Effie's skeletal fingers block out my view of the code for the elevator, but whatever it was I didn't seem to care enough to pay attention.

Portia smiles to me, indicating that good news aren't on the way to come. Sometimes I really dislike that same sad smile, everyone seems to wear it. Just like my owing, I can never get out of it.

The doors open widely, and our group piles out one-by-one. Effie is first to speak as always. "Tidy up, you two," she says. "We'll discuss things over dinner."

With a quick wave of her hand, they leave Peeta and I alone in the hallway.

It's a strange feeling, almost like we're not comfortable around each other, but whether it's true or not remains unknown. I trust Peeta full heartedly, but something sticks out of my mind.

And there he is smiling, this time not sympathetically. "How was your interview?" He asks awkwardly as if he wasn't there.

"…Good…" I simply reply before locking myself up into my room. It still remains its old empty self, still cold and lifeless as always.

I grab a plain green shirt and jeans from my bed. They're piled neatly, telling me that an avox had come to fix the room up. Apparently they didn't have much to worry about.

I quickly remove my dress, and slip on the ordinary uniform. Somehow, it suits me better, and I feel like my real self. A hunter, not some prissy girl admiring whatever the Capitol does to us. I'll let Glimmer play _that_ part.

When I step out of the room, Peeta's already dressed. _How does he do that so quickly? _I put that in the bundle of side notes of things I don't understand about Peeta.

"Ready?" He asks sweetly.

"Ready," I say without the least bit of feeling. I guess the Capitol wears me out more than I had suspected. _But how could you not get distracted by your old opponents?_

He slips his hand into mine, and together we force ourselves down to the location of our colorful _team_.


	7. Reunion Part Two

By the time we've made our way to the dining room, everyone's seated at the table, readying themselves for a well-needed explanation.

I creep into an empty chair next to Cinna. If anyone here is able to comfort me, it's him.

Large shining silver dishes are scattered at the center, making an illusion of flashes as the light bounds off and on them. Every year the dishes never get any duller. Another example of what the Capitol differs from Twelve. An avox silently carries dishes over to our group, looking a bit confused at the sight of the new guests.

Effie lifts her head, pink hair bobbing above, to Peeta and me. Picking the glistening fork up from her napkin, she smiles, "You both know about the tributes, and what exactly brought them back." It's more like a declaration, and not a question.

Peeta just shakes his head. "No. Only guesses."

"And even _that_ goes so far…" I quickly add. As a result a slight _cough_ erupts from Haymitch.

Effie frowns discontentedly, "Well, I can only say that the Capitol has extreme abilities. With the help of District Three and Six of course…"

That explains nothing.

"…What goes beyond the doors is kept a secret from any outsiders. But more than likely, they've fixed them up, and the tributes have been training ever since- or what tributes that want to. Some aren't ready to fight again... The Games must have scarred them for good." She says this in an almost cheerful tone.

"You're saying that they… brought the tributes back to life?" Peeta asks uncomfortably under Effie's stare.

"Somewhat," Haymitch chimes in. "All they want is a good game. And since the audience just happened to love the 74th Hunger Games… There you go."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It's quite simple actually, Peeta…" Effie wrinkles her nose, "Dead as they might be, they were still interesting. Just look at that little Rue girl. She's…"

"Not that. There's no possible way to help the old tributes. To bring them back - that would be like some dark actions."

"Restarting their _internal systems_ could help." Portia suggests, putting herself in the conversation.

"Cato was sort of ripped apart…" Peeta says, reminding me once more of the horrific battle against the wolf mutts.

A thought hits me. "What about the wolf muttations?"

The room goes silent.

"The mutts- the ones that were designed to look like tributes before…"

Haymitch laughs at the wrong time. Reaching for his bottle, he nods his head and chugs it down, placing the now drained container on the table. "I'm sure those things were only _designed_ to look like the tributes. Any feelings or memories that a certain tribute might have had for you were exempted from the plan."

Effie grins, tilting her head a bit as she did so. "That would be an unfair game…"

"Because the Capitol is all in for a fair game."

Effie replies to my statement with a high _hmph!_

The entertainment has been going on for almost eighty years. There's no telling how many total children died in those Games. The crowd loves it, but to the Districts it's sick. One of the good reasons we had rebelled. Maybe the rebellion had to do with the berry stunt's punishment?

"Does the rebellion have anything to do with our sentence?" I ask, quietly. "Can they do that? And how could they all of a sudden decide after 3 years?"

"Well, Sweetheart, the rebellion did play an enormous roll in the Capitol's decision, I'm betting. " Haymitch's bets are normally accurate. "That might be the only reason why you're going back into the arena. The berry stunt has already had its punishment: The Quarter Quell. I wouldn't be surprised if they were to bring back those tributes as well. Even to be mentors this year. "

Johanna Mason, a girl from District 7, surely would mentor after everything that's happened. So Finnick, Mags, and even the other 75th tributes could be the mentors this year. Really, everyone has a chance at life again.

Another question hits me, "What about after the Games? Will the Capitol kill them off again? Or let them live?" Even if that's highly unlikely.

Portia's the first to speak. "We're not sure about that. But if the Games are a success, we couldn't worry about it - the Capitol will obviously send them back into the arena. " She says with a slight frown of disappointment. "They _could_ be planning on it right now."

So really my choices are live or die. Just like always.

And for some reason, I'm almost on the edge of choosing death, but that's irrelevant if anything. And as much as I'd hate to see my friends die again, I can only choose yes, I'll win. And I sure hope they give another twist of allowing Peeta to win by my side. Or everything else may turn out worse.

"Peeta," Effie says abruptly. "Your prep team is alive too. You could have expected that anyway." She turns to me, "Katniss, your prep team wishes to see you as well. I heard the green skinned one say that they'd just _love_ to see you again." She looks disgusted about _the green skinned_ one. Of everyone in the Capitol, how could Octavia creep her out? Everyone else is creepier, or at least on my terms of memory.

_Leave it to Effie to be stranger than the average human._

My prep team isn't exactly the brightest of the Capitol, for sure, but they're among the list of people I do care for. Besides, there are other Capitol citizens that are able to weird the sturdiest person out. Maybe Caesar belongs on that, he's certainly creepy with his colors every year…

"And," Haymitch states. "You both still need to tell me your chosen allies. All you've done is a quick interview for the Capitol, and soon the real thing is going to start. If you go into that arena without a single ditzy thought in your head, the tributes _will_ kill you. I'm not sure about you two, but living to see another day seems pretty neat."

Already he's lecturing us again about allies. I know he's right, if we end up alone, no one will stop and think twice about killing us. Not the way Thresh had anyway.

"Rue," I say in defense, even if he's already suspected it.

"Rue, from Eleven?" Effie asks in a silly tone. She stops to consider it, remembering how far Little Rue had made it in the Games. "Oh, yes. The little girl that you sang to…"

I nod, "We were thinking about…" I trail off. I can't remember who Peeta and I had reflected on.

"District 3," Peeta says, finishing. "And 6."

Cinna smiles in clear agreement, "The tributes from 3 always tend to be smarter. They usually aren't the toughest types, but brains are told to be brawns any day. And District 6 specializes in medicine; they could come in handy as well."

If Cinna's comparing tributes based on their usefulness, I don't want to know. Really on their trust is what I'm looking for. But if the tributes are by far the weakest, yet the most intelligent, who am I to argue? Rue was fine, she was an excellent seeker, and then we just _had_ split. I don't think anyone else in the arena could be like Rue, or Prim, in that case.

"If we can, we'll try to get Thresh on our side." Peeta says, probably spitting out answers that come from who knows where, just to make Haymitch happy. "He's more of a loner, but a small alliance might go far for him…"

This easily improves Haymitch's attitude about our choices. A sturdy tribute is what he wants, and Thresh is certainly one that he'd be ecstatic to hear.

Haymitch does seem satisfied over our choices. "3, 6, and 11," He says quietly. "If you can, get someone strong like… Thresh, is it? Like Thresh, but not any of the Careers, and I'm sure you both know that."

There's no one quite as strong as Thresh… But Peeta and I nod, knowing that each one of them, except maybe the boy from 4, has something against us. Including dropping Tracker Jackers on them, betrayal, and multiple deaths… Even blowing up their supplies, which literally drove Cato nuts. I imagine it wouldn't be very fun, but with their superior strength, nothing really hurt them.

Well, it did really.

Peeta doesn't add anything in about District 8 and 10. Maybe he forgot, or he just gave up on them. The boy from 10, though crippled, is actually pretty strong. And the girl is extremely muscular; she's also famous for her wrestling. That's all I've been able to catch on though.

District 8 isn't exactly the best. Their tributes are simple with no special skills about them, but I can say anything without getting to know them of course…

And since Peeta killed the girl, I highly doubt that she'd join us. If that boy from Three knew who was responsible for attacking the supplies, an alliance with him would fall apart…

The last thing needed is a negative attitude, but the Capitol isn't helping much.

"Where are our prep teams?" I ask, hoping for a reasonable answer.

"They didn't want to come down." Haymitch says with no meaning. A normal Haymitch thing.

"But they do want to see you as soon as possible." Cinna repeats. "Just not tonight, they want time to ready themselves. Tomorrow you'll do the chariot rides. You can see them then."

"This stew is _marvelous_!" Effie's voice booms through the room.

All eyes are on her as she continues to chug down the _delicious_ meal. She pays no attention in her usual way. Her spoon scraping against the plastic bowl is the only noise, creating a very awkward moment. It's very unEffie-like actually, to be storming through the soup in such a manner. It takes a lot to get Effie without manners.

Cinna laughs, "I'll try it, Effie."

And soon everyone else has tried the soup, which looks a little strange to me, but I give it a taste just out of curiosity. It's nothing too special, but I'm not in the mood for eating anyway.

When I remove myself from the seat, everyone locks eyes on me.

"What?" I ask, sharply.

"Are you not hungry?" Portia asks.

I shake my head.

"You need to eat, Katniss." Effie says creepily. "The chariot rides are tomorrow! You can't go out looking like a rabid animal! The Capitol expects better from you, not to mention your fans wouldn't like it the least bit."

_Oh, so now we have fans?_

"Sit down." Effie grins, looking down to her food averagely.

Haymitch groans, "Let her go, the audience would like that she hasn't lost touch with her District. Not a lot of tributes stay sane. They're usually driven mad."

I can't help but think of Annie Cresta - Odair- in that case. The girl who went insane in the arena. But things _have_ gotten better…

"I should go too," Peeta says, sitting up. "If we need to get ready for an appearance tomorrow, we'd best be wide awake and not sagging."

He's next to me when he takes my hand again.

"Tomorrow morning you both need to be up _early_!" Effie shouts at us.

I pretend to not hear the high-pitched voice.

But Peeta smiles, replying, "Okay,"

Nothing has been explained clearly tonight.


	8. Prep Team

"Katniss!"

I wake with a startle at the sound of Effie's voice.

"Chariot Rides, Katniss! Get up!"

I jump from my bed, remembering today is the day I see my prep team again. I don't bother throwing on different clothing, knowing that Cinna will have my costume ready in time. And my prep team sure wouldn't appreciate if I was late…

Octavia, Venia, Flavius. They're all as strange as the Capitol itself. Only they don't force children into the arena for a fight to the death.

I open my door to find Effie waiting, tapping her bright green shoes on the floor. "Katniss," She says, her eyes widening. "You look like a mess!"

She catches on as I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh, well, your prep team will have to fix that." She assures.

Imagine having to hear Effie go on and on about everything from the Capitol to something about syrup. It's not fun, and in fact it's almost like reliving the rebellion again. She doesn't seem to stop talking- even about some subjects I don't even recognize.

Anyway, it takes us a lot of time before we're both able to meet up with Cinna. It seems as if Peeta and Portia have already gotten started on Peeta's 'makeover', for neither of them is present.

Behind Cinna is an old door. Not like an old banged up door, but it's only a little worn, something that's not exactly common in the Capitol's gates. Even the knob on it is aged to a crisp. If Cinna really thinks I'm about to see my prep team in there, he's got another thing coming. There's no way they can sit there and not try to improve the door's features. Bright colors and sparkles are what they like best.

"Hello, Katniss." Cinna says with a smile, waving Effie goodbye.

Before I know it, I'm being brought through the strange door, and into the room that lies beyond it. And it's not what I was expecting for sure.

All sorts of different designs and offers scatter the wall and roof. The carpet's clean as a daisy, leaving no trace of dirt behind. The wallpaper looks as if it's been freshly painted over, giving it much more life than in my Capitol room. And then, of course, there's the fact that I'm facing my old prep team again.

Octavia rushes over to embrace me in a tight hug, and soon after Venia and Flavius have joined in. I'm almost about to run out of air when Cinna laughs and tells them that I'm suffocating.

"Katniss!" Octavia cries, "We're so glad to see you again!" She examines my appearance in one glance. Frowning she says, "Oh, dear, you are a mess! We'll have to work pretty hard to get you all beautiful in Cinna's design!"

Venia joins in, "Right, and I really need to work out the dirt in your face! However did you become this filthy?"

I'm almost choking even after they've let me go. "Rough…day?" I say, unsure of what could be a good answer.

"Well, certainly!" Flavius says, rummaging through a purple back, the exact shade of his lipstick. "You might look unhealthier than you did the first time we all met you!"

I sure hope the insults don't continuously strike me when I'm not paying attention. But they seem to come and come again.

"Alright," Cinna says, "Katniss needs to be prepared for the Chariot Rides this afternoon. She's trying to keep up with the presses upon her strategies in the arena. She can't be wondering about how she looks."

Octavia nods, "Yes, we know. The Chariot Rides will be bound to be remembered."

"More remembered than her first Opening Ceremony too." Venia chimes in. Her gold tattoos shining under the suns light that breaking through the window.

With a couple of exchanges of farewells Cinna makes it out of the highly decorated room.

My prep team looms over me, their eyes filled with extreme joy. They're still a bit freakish, like the first time I met them, only I know how they act. Even if it's a bit childish.

"Alrighty," Octavia says.

"Let's get started," Flavius says, pulling me into the back of the room.

While my prep team gets me all set, I'm wondering about what's the Capitol has in store for the tributes. It could be anything. They've already released blood thirsty mutts on us, well Peeta, Cato, and me anyway.

Flavius talks on about how horrible my nails are, and Venia's about to go mad about my facial features. Octavia seems to enjoying her time again. It's much better than it was a year or two ago. They work for what seems like hours, never letting a moment of silence get in their way, and by the time they've finished I'm just about as restless as I was during the rebellion.

Cinna comes in near after my prep team has stopped aggravating me about how terrible my looks were before they had come in. They don't mean it in a mean way, I know it, but I suppose I did look a bit dirty. Somehow I couldn't care less.

"Care to see?" Cinna asks when he makes his entrance. In his arms is a bundled cloth. It's obviously dealing with fir, I've made myself known with all the flaming clothing Cinna and Portia have designed for Peeta and me.

Cinna has created a beautiful design of another living flame. This time it's involving a volcano like structure. He shows me a few extras that were added on to the suit, making it stand out. And like I had expected, it seems to suit me just fine. _Throw the clothing on me; it'll be over within an hour or two._

A black t-shirt has been thrown together with a strange look of real fire. Magma seems to actually leak from the shirt, giving it a bright glow. A pair of tight black jeans is in the pile, and a set of military boots sits on it all, topping it off.

"Here," Cinna explains, showing me a small patch on the shirt. "It's actually a living flame."

"_Actually_ living?" I ask, unsure of myself.

Cinna shakes his head. "Not an _actual_ living flame, just for decoration. Portia and I figured you and Peeta had enough with real flames."

_Right_.

Venia shouts pleasantly, "It's wonderful, Cinna! Katniss loves it!"

That gives me a hint to say something instead of thinking about what awaits me. I nod, "I do, it's amazing, Cinna. I'm just a little troubled about what the Capitol is planning."

Cinna smiles, understanding. "Yes, I know. Why don't you try the on the outfit? Peeta and Portia are already with Effie and Haymitch. The Opening Ceremony is about to begin."

I nod, slipping on the t-shirt, feeling a cold breezy wind brush up my shoulders. It crosses my mind for a moment that the fire might be alive, but Cinna would have warned about it by now. The jeans fit perfectly, and hardly have time to put on the heavy boots before Cinna begins to my hair in a braid.

"You remember?" I ask him, not looking away from the boots as I slip the other on.

"I never forgot." He answers. "You're the most memorable tribute the Capitol has _ever_ had.

And while that makes feel a little better, at the same time it certainly doesn't. It almost makes it sound as if the Capitol doesn't pay any attention to the other tributes.

I sit up, my boots laced and ready to go.

Cinna finishes the last of my braid, and looks at my prep team. "Amazing work!"

He tells them, and really, it is. I hadn't notice it, but Flavius has repainted my nails into their original fire color, and Venia has my eyebrows so thin it's almost a freakish. I can see she's added more by giving me a faint flash of red and orange along my eyes as well. Octavia, too, has done a great job, but after everything the Capitol had done, I'm not so sure she's the same as Flavius and Venia are.

"Thank you, Cinna." Flavius says happily. One way to get a citizen of the Capitol to like is to give them a big thumbs up on everything. Cinna doesn't need to pretend to show he's absolutely happy with their work.

"Good Luck, Katniss!" Venia calls out.

_And May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor._

Octavia almost cries of joy. "You'll make a wonderful stand, Katniss! I know it!"

I can't help but smile at their words.

Cinna leads me out of the room after saying goodbye to my prep team. And soon we've met up with Peeta and the rest.

"It's about time, Katniss!" Effie says; swing her head in my direction. "On one hand you do look ready for this though. Are you sure your fine? No sickness? You didn't eat. Oh, well, it doesn't matter now; just try to make your District memorable."

_She talks too much_, Is the only thing that goes through my mind until she finally stops.

"Are you both ready?" Portia asks, looking excited.

Peeta takes my hand again. "I'm ready."

One word reaches my mind. "Ready," 


	9. Chariot Rides

"Good Luck, you two," Portia greets gleefully, "The Capitol will remember this for sure."

"Right," Haymitch says. "Make yourselves memorable not despised. District 1 sure didn't get a lot of love in the last few years."

And that's surely right. Glimmer thinking she's so beautiful, Marvel killed Rue, Cashmere was pretty stuck up in her interviews, and Gloss…

Peeta and I take hands, joining the rest of the tributes outside.

Peeta's clothing is _exactly_ similar to mine. Only they're bigger since he's more muscular and taller than I am. He still has the same T-shirt, the same jeans, _and_ the same boots. Ever year we've had basically the same outfit, as did the other Districts.

District 1 is already making their selves loved again by the time the Opening Ceremonies begin. They should get pretty far with that until one of them slips up. Most of the tributes have improved their outfits from their last Opening Ceremony. Or rather their stylists have.

In a swift blast, the tributes from District 2 and 3 have passed. And District 4 is looking more radiant than ever as well, clearly ready to outshine everyone else. Whatever makes District 4 so loved is beyond me. I catch a glimpse of Foxface from Five and soon Rue and Thresh are making their entrance.

And then its only Peeta and I left.

Among the crowd is Haymitch, Effie by his side. The two are already seeing to our sponsors. District 12 has gotten a lot of attention because of the show we had put on before. I suppose, it proves not be much of a show now... My resistance about it only made it more popular for the audience.

More than likely that's why we're back in the Capitol. Not because of the berry stunt, but because the audience demands more of the Star-Crossed- Lovers.

Light opens up on Peeta and me as we're revealed to the crowd. And the audience couldn't simply get any _louder_. They're already shouting and clapping, lights from cameras flashing in our faces. It disturbs me to wave and smile, but if we're going to get out of the arena alive, I need to do it.

I glance at Peeta for a slight moment, wondering if he's decided to show joy, and he has. He's always been good with the Capitol, never having to struggle for their interest. His blue eyes stay focused on one part of the crowd, and I try to find exactly what has caught his attention.

And then I see it. Or _him_ if you want to be technical.

President Snow is among the crowd, his large lips a bit cracked in his frozen smile.


	10. Affection, Skill, and Honor

**Another update. "Yay," right?! Thank you, **_**readwritereview**_** for correcting on me on the district partner issue. I had _no_ idea I was typing it wrong. And thank you Kitkat1425 and d11olive-13 for reviewing the last chapter. And I have constantly forgotten to thank the lot of you that have favored/reviewed or added the story to your alerts. It means a lot!:D**

**Disclaimer: _The Hunger_ and _the Games_ are not mine. Neither is _The Hunger Games_;)  
><strong>

**Mockingjay Spoilers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The world seems to revolve around unanswered questions. My attention has locked on the pale, bitter face that glares ever so intently as Peeta and I pass by. The snake-like vicious eyes that had once shot fear into the bravest of people show hints of curiosity of our being here. I, myself, am thinking the exact thing of him.<p>

Of all things this year Hunger Games could have brought upon us, why would President Snow be among the list? The man is hated by most, if not all, of Panem; surely the Capitol is aware of this. Whether they choose to care or not is upon them, but if the sake of their entertainment is at stake, the smarter move would have been the best.

I feel Peeta's hand loosen from my grasp, and it appears that I had dug my nails deep into his skin without my knowing. He shoots me an uncomfortable glare beneath his phony smile as the name _Snow_ escapes from his lips.

'_Good_, _I'm not alone in this. He notices Snow's isolated figure as well_.'

I watch Snow as he simply stands up in the crowd, and makes his way to the beginning of the chariot rides, following alongside side us like a shadow. His everlasting glower is edged in my mind as I turn my head away. _The Games, tributes, Snow_… What else has the Capitol decided to use against us? I've known that they have had a rather sick and twisted way of entertainment, but to keep the horror up?

I can't bring myself to fake my emotions to the crowd. Instead, I hold my head high up, not quite a smile touching my lips. Just like the last few years, the crowd continues to go wild, sending flowers of all kind and repetitive hoots of our names. When I find our reflection over the large Capitol screen high up, I find my unconvincing pleasure staring back at me.

By the time we've reached the City Circle the chariot ends right by the side of the other tributes'. Snow has reappeared onto a balcony that stands high above us as a dark-skinned woman stands by his side smugly. The music soon dies as we are forced to recognize the face of the vengeful man.

"Where's _Paylor_?" Peeta's hushed question is loud enough for me to understand. Without a doubt, he has observed the woman by Snow's side. This actually might be the _new_ president Haymitch was referring to a few days ago. However, I can only shrug in response.

But I can't help but question this alongside Peeta. Has the Capitol utterly ignored Paylor? It was her doing to abolish the Hunger Games for good, and her time certainly hasn't ended. …Where has she gone?

Apparently Snow will tell all as he gives his traditional welcoming to us from his balcony.

Snow clears his voice, chin tilted high as he speaks, "_Welcome_," I notice his emphasis on the word has a whole new meaning itself. "The surprising news of a former competition has surely confused a handful of us all." I can't help but laugh in irony, the way he refers Peeta and I as _a handful of us_. "And while this might conjure negative behavior by few of the citizens, I assure all of you will find this rather interesting. All will soon be explained in the words of the _current_ president of Panem in another time."

_In another time_? I'm beginning to think that Snow is just here to intimidate us. Judging by the way he steps aside for the dark-skinned woman, this twist wasn't his doing but _hers_. "President Vesta," Snow acknowledges her as she prepares to speak.

President Vesta gives the tributes a lengthy, dark gaze before beginning. She's more than likely the one that's entertained by this all, creating such an insane idea. "Due to the great demonstration of affection the two latest victors have given us, the demand for Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark has grown immensely by the citizens. The glorious compassion they showed in the 74th Annual Hunger Games was adored by many, thus triggering an idea of mine." The next part she says without hesitation. "Those Games revealed something that most Games have _not_."

"There are many differences between the 74th Hunger Games, and the ones before it. For example, plenty of years have displayed emotion of one tribute for another. However, no one has quite sparked rebellions because of a death of a fellow tribute. This was a tremendous act of _friendship_." I guess that must be referring to Rue's death. This actually might go on for a while. "No love affair has made such a dramatic affect on us like the confessions of Peeta Mellark for his district partner. The stunts he pulled were simply amazing, and it had certainly set the romance high here in the Capitol. This was an act of _love_"

President Vesta continues, "And then there was the issue of reactivating the mines in general." Neither Peeta nor I had anything to do with this. It was the doing of the boy from Three, but I suppose President Vesta is speaking of the Games in general. "No other tribute has been able to perform such a trick. This was an act of _skill_. Staying pure and not taking another's life - or harming a tribute at all - was also done by another tribute which showed plenty of mental strength. This was an act of _wholesomeness_." Not harming a tribute must be Foxface. She had concealed herself during most of the Games. "Another was envious of giving us all a rather entertaining show. This was an act of _honor_." So Clove's sick idea of killing me gradually shows _honor_? "Lastly was an act of _nobility_ by sparing a tribute for the better good." This has to be Thresh's shout-out for letting me go at The Feast.

"These are only a few actions that brought upon this year's Hunger Games."

I begin to question if President Vesta is entirely sane, but the malevolence look in her dark eyes says something more. This woman is not demented. No, she knows what she's doing. And it's something utterly bizarre, whatever it is.

Her speech seems to be finished as she backs away from the balcony, Snow creeping close behind her as they vanish behind a number of Peacekeepers.

"What just happened?" I ask Peeta as the doors enclose the tributes in with their prep teams.

He only stares off, "I have absolutely _no_ idea."

Peeta's glare never leaves the sight of the whispering, cunning Careers.

* * *

><p><strong>I somewhat uploaded this in a reasonable date... I think... No? So I loved seeing who you all thought Katniss and Peeta should ally with in the Games. And I have to say that they DO matter. There's a poll on my profile about it if you want to vote. If not... oh, well... I did do this in a single sitting, but who cares at the time? I know, it's not the most interesting chapter, but I actually enjoyed typing it up...<br>**


End file.
